Remember Me
by Panamis
Summary: She is simply out to make a dream a reality, and he is out to prove something to the world - regardless of who he has to crush. An accident leaves him amnesia and her stuck dealing with it. How will this play out? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Anastasia is my own OC.

 **~Remember Me~**

Chapter One

Perfectly manicured nails drummed staccato on the hardwood desk. This man in front of her was infuriating, to say the least. She clenched her teeth, holding back words she knew she'd come to regret. The bastard was vindictive, to say the least. He smirked darkly, as if to bait her.

"Now if you just agree to the terms, your center will receive the funds to relocate to a more…desirable location."

He drew on those last words just to irritate her. Anastasia closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. When she opened them again, she pierced him with a glare that could curdle milk. "For the last time, Mr. Kaiba, I will not – I repeat – I will NOT agree to your so called terms. Do you have any idea how long it has taken us to establish ourselves here? How many clients we have? You would set back everything we have worked so hard for!"

Her hands shook as she clenched them into fists as blue clashed with green in an intense staring contest. He ran a hand angrily through his brown hair. "I am being more than fair to you, Miss Raleigh. I can always buy the land out from under you and demolish the building, and you don't get a dime. Now how does that sound?"

Anastasia stared at him, feeling the tears of frustration pricking at the corners of her eyes. There was no emotion behind those dark blue eyes of the jerk on the other side of her desk. She knew she didn't have a choice; he would get what he wanted in the end anyway. She exhaled slowly, looking everywhere else in the office but him. She spent years after he father had passed away getting his practice rebuilt from the ground up. The space was ideal for all the clients they had helped rehabilitate, and then this asshole has to come and ruin it all. But if she didn't do what he had 'asked' her to do, she would lose everything with no way to rebuild. What savings she had went into the continual repayment of debt her father had left behind.

He slammed the papers down onto her desk, startling her out of her reverie. "Are you going to do this the easy way, or do I have to use force?" He snarled.

She looked from him to the papers before her. All she had to do was sign, and he would be done defiling her office. She was strong, she mused to herself. She would have to rebuild. She would do anything to keep her father's dream from turning to dust. Clenching her eyes shut, she accepted the pen he had thrust in her face and signed the papers.

"Now that's a good girl," he whispered smugly, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

She looked blankly back at him as he straightened his suit, grinning down at her. Her mouth was dry as she formed her words carefully. "I hope you sleep well tonight, Mr. Kaiba, knowing what a horrible bastard you are to people."

"I sleep very well, thank you." He replied smugly, pushing a check towards her. "It should be enough to cover your relocation. Or go on a very long vacation. You look like you need it."

With that, he stepped out of her office, slamming the door behind him. Anastasia rested her chin onto her arm, her free hand fingering the check gingerly. "One million yen. Convert that into real money and it's not enough between buying land, rebuilding, salaries…"

She face planted into the desk. "Screw this shit", she mumbled.

* * *

Kaiba exited the building briskly, only stopping to glance back at it briefly. It truly wasn't worth the trouble that twit had put him through, but if he was going to establish himself and prove to his father he can succeed anywhere. He slid into the limo waiting him at the entrance.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Kaiba?"

He stared out of the window, thin-lipped. "I'm fine. Just drive."

" _I hope you sleep well tonight, Mr. Kaiba, knowing what a horrible bastard you are to people."_

Seto grit his teeth as her voice rang through his head. The miserable look in her eyes really bothered him, and he was starting to wonder if he wasn't so different from his so-called father after all. His thoughts were cut short as the sound of screeching brakes and shattering glass resounded like an explosion in his ears as his body was jerked out of the seat. Muffled shouts were the last thing he heard as his world faded to black.

* * *

Anastasia flew out of the building as the sound of sirens and shouting flooded her clinic. Shoving through the crowd of curious bystanders and police. "I'm a doctor…Dammit I said I am a doctor!"

She snarled at officers as they tried to block her way. "I am doctor for the love of everything good…"

Resorting to shoving her medical badge in their faces, she pushed through them to the scene. She froze as she recognized the twisted limo wrapped around the front of a delivery truck. Part of her felt smug, then she snapped herself back to reality. She was a doctor, by the gods, and she was going to do what she did best. She carefully approached two EMTs that were pulling a male body from the wreckage, a body she recognized quickly.

"Excuse me! I'm a doctor, let me help."

The female EMT leaned back onto her heels, letting her get in closer. "He's still breathing, but it's shallow, ma'am."

Anastasia nodded, swallowing hard as she reached to dab some of the blood running down his forehead from his eyes. They fluttered open slowly. She held her breathe as those dark blue eyes focused on her face.

"Who…are you?"

His head nodded off to the side as he passed out again. She let go of the breath she had been holding in. He had amnesia.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Anastasia is my own OC.

 **~Remember Me~**

Chapter Two

"Uhm, excuse me? May I come in?"

Anastasia looked up from Kaiba's patient file to find herself looking at a younger, darker haired version of her currently comatose nemesis. She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Dear god there is two of you."

He offered her a sheepish smile in response. "My name is Mokuba, your patient is my big brother."

She stared at him for a moment, deciding to tread carefully incase he was just like his ignorant brother. She already had two ulcers, and it felt like more were on their way. "What can I do for you?"

He shifted uncomfortably, then bowed deeply to her. Anastasia's eyebrows shot up at the young Kaiba's actions. Unsure of how to react, she motioned for him to stand straight. "Please, I don't know what you want, but there is no need for that."

He shook his head. "No, I am here to apologize for the harassment you have endured at his hands. Also…"

Mokuba stood straight again, pinning her underneath his gaze. "I need you to do everything you can to fix him. His condition…"

"I am aware of his condition." She replied sharply, cutting him off. "I feel he would be best treated at another center; the only reason he is currently here is because the accident was literally at my doorstep. We are not a hospital; we are a rehabilitation center."

"Please, I know you can treat him here. You have had several patients who were comatose under your care."

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The center was more than equipped to handle his care, but she didn't want him there. He was the reason the very building they were in was going to be turned into a parking lot.

"Your brother is in a medically induced coma to treat the internal bleeding he has sustained. It also happens to allow for close monitoring of his concussion as well as for his brain to rest." She tapped her pen thoughtfully on the desk, trying to read his expression. Mokuba returned her gaze, still determined to have her help his brother.

He reached into jacket, revealing a photo of he and the elder Kaiba brother as children. She accepted it as he handed it to her. "I know everybody thinks he is a bad guy, but my brother is a wonderful person. He is the only family I have. Please treat him. Moving him to another center may compromise his condition."

She sighed heavily. As much as she wanted to disagree with him, his words held truth. Transporting Kaiba now could very well cause for further complications. She handed the photo back to him, standing up and straightening her coat.

"Very well. He will remain here for treatment." She tapped the file on her desk thoughtfully. "I will let you know if his condition changes, otherwise we will be keeping him under for another week as we monitor his concussion and bleeding."

Mokuba smiled brightly at her, bowing deeply. "Thank you, thank you so much! This means the world to me, really."

Anastasia groaned, rolling her eyes. Of course this one had to be charming. A trait that seemed to have skipped a generation, she mused. He tilted his head at her, brow suddenly furrowed.

"Your mastery of Japanese is quite exceptional, considering you are American? Ah forgive me, I have spoken out of line." He bowed profusely, cheeks tinged red with embarrassment.

She rubbed the back of her neck, laughing sheepishly. "No no, I am used to it. My father was Japanese. He taught it to me when I was a child so we could talk and my mother was never able to catch on."

His smile broadened, revealing a single dimple on his cheek. Finding herself once again charmed, she quickly grabbed her passkey and turned back to him. "Would you like to see him?"

He nodded quickly, opening the door for her. "Yes please, I would appreciate that. Thank you."

She offered a small smile, and began marching down the hall to the treatment center with him in tow. For some reason, anxiety slowly began to grip at her chest. Turning down the hall leading to Kaiba's room, she paused for a moment before his door to compose herself.

 _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I've done this a million times before._ She exhaled slowly. Because this time the life in her hands was someone she couldn't stand breathing. She looked up at Mokuba who looked equally as nervous. _I know what it's like to have someone who means the world to you on the other side of that door._ Commanding her hand to stop shaking, she swiped her passkey and pushed the door open.

Mokuba moved immediately to his brother's side, gingerly holding onto one of his bandaged hands. "I'm not used to seeing him look so…weak."

Anastasia seated herself next to them, watching quietly. She had finally managed to regained her composure, but she felt uneasy still. Her gaze fell upon Kaiba's sleeping face. He did look weak. A stark contrast to the previous day when he was gloating in her office like he owned everything. Sighing, she turned her gaze to his brother.

"Give it time. Most of his wounds are superficial, so all we need to focus on is getting him through his surgery and monitor his concussion. The rest is up to him."

She checked her watch, and looked back at Mokuba. "Come on, lets let him be for now. You go home and get some rest. I will call you if his condition changes."

He hesitated, looking from his comatose brother then back to her. Giving his hand one last squeeze, he nodded. "Alright, doc. I'll be in touch."

Standing up, she bowed slightly to him as he left the room. Walking over to her comatose patient, she checked his vitals and marked his charts. He looked so peaceful like this, but she knew better. _But still…_

Mokuba's obviously strong love for his brother thawed her frost a little bit. Leaning over, she brushed his thick brown hair out of his eyes.

"What am I doing?"

Frowning, she stood up again and made for the door. Pausing to look back at him for a moment, Anastasia slipped out the room, door closing silently behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Anastasia is my own OC.

 **~Remember Me~**

Chapter Three

"Big brother, I don't want us to get separated! Please don't let them adopt me!"

Seto hugged Mokuba tight, trying to calm his little brother down. A couple had come to the orphanage wanting to only adopt one of them, and they wanted to take his brother sending him into a panic. He didn't know what to do. If they wanted to separate them there was nothing he could do to stop them, nor was he able to protect his brother. Seto pulled a tissue from his pocket and started wiping the tears from his brother's face.

"I am going to make you a promise, little brother, so I need you to calm down." Dabbing up the last of the tears, he continued. "No one will take you from me. I don't know how, but I will always protect you. I just need you to have faith in me."

Mokuba nodded slowly, hiccupping between breaths. He hugged him tightly, determined to find a way to keep them together.

* * *

Kaiba stirred ever so slightly from his dream, muffled voices pulling him out of it. He tried to open his eyes, but was met with nothing but pitch black. Panic began to swell within his chest, but then he heard the voices again. Voices he recognized, but could not place. Calming himself, he struggled to focus on the conversation around him.

"How long do you think it will take for him to wake up? It's been days since you've stopped the drugs."

"I'm not sure. Most patients we've had have woken up within a day or two once we've flushed their system. Just give him a chance to come out of wherever he is in that head of his."

 _Are they talking about me? What the hell is going on?_ He struggled to remember the last thing before he had fallen asleep. _Wait…when did I even go to sleep?_

Panic began to rise within him again as a door was shut soundly, a deafening silence greeting his ears. He lay still for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts again and think rationally. _Just get up, you idiot. Open your damn eyes!_

Once again he attempted to open his eyes. His lids still hung heavy over his eyes, and he felt like he was trying to pull himself out of a drunken stupor. Finally, he managed to force his eyes open letting him finally view his surroundings. Whatever room he was in was dimly lit, surrounded by monitors with clipboards attached to them. Raising his hands to rub his eyes, he realized he had several I.V.'s in each arm increasing his level of panic. Adrenaline rushing through him, he lurched forward dislodging his heart monitor and ripping out several needles. A sudden damning pain in his skull sent his world reeling as it once again faded to black.

* * *

Anastasia's head snapped up at the sound of the patient distress alarm screeched down the hall. Dread filled her as she shoved a stack of papers off her tablet to see which room it was coming from. Kaiba's room number was glaring back at her with angry red flashing.

"Shit."

She flew out of her office grabbing a nurse as she headed in the direction of his room. "Call his brother, stat!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

She froze when she reached his door, the fingers holding her passkey cold as it hovered over the reader. "Please lord, please let this asshole be okay."

Running the key and shoving the door open, she was greeted with the sight of Kaiba half slung over the side of his bed and I.V's and monitors detached.

"Shit. Shit shit shit." Grumbling she laid him back into the bed, checking his pulse. His breathing was shallow but his heart was still beating steady.

"Oh thank God." She breathed. "You scared me, you asshole."

Though unconscious, his face was pulled into a grimace. She frowned, leaning closer to check him. Looking down, she realized blood was seeping from his chest. His escapade had opened the stiches from his surgery. Her heart sank to her stomach as she tried to staunch the flow with her shaking hands.

"Nurse! I need a fucking nurse in here now!" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She sank onto the bed as she continued to put pressure on the incision. The only though that ran through her mind was what would happen to his poor brother if anything happened to him. "Don't you dare do this to me, he will never forgive either one of us."

* * *

Mokuba held her hands in a death grip as she tried to explain to him what had happened.

"How come no one realized he was waking up?"

Anastasia sighed, pulling her hands out of the young Kaiba's. "We had him on medication to thin out his blood to prevent clotting, which in turn kept his heartbeat at a lower rate. We had no indication of any change until he ripped off his monitor."

Mokuba ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Can I go see him?"

"Yes…he's been sedated so it should be okay now but only for a short time. He gave them a little trouble when they were redressing his incision earlier."

He nodded, anxiety playing across his features. She patted him on the shoulder and offered a reassuring smile. "He will be okay. I promise."

* * *

Kaiba stared at them through his lashes as they sat next to him in his room. He couldn't understand why his brother looked so upset, or why he really had a strong dislike for the woman next to him. All he knew he was in pain, and higher than a kite. He also hated how they were talking about him like he wasn't in the room, and how his speech slurred as he tried to make his indignation known.

"I am righ' here you…yo…"

Mokuba gripped his hand tightly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry big brother. You don't have to force yourself to speak."

Anastasia grimaced as she watched the two of them. It was like watching a Korean drama with the two main pretty boys, both polar opposites, angsting over each other. _And here I am, the awkward female third wheel, here to complicate things._

"Miss Raleigh?"

"Hm?"

Mokuba pulled her from her thoughts as he nodded towards his brother. "Is there any way we can see if his concussion is still causing memory loss?"

She looked at Kaiba, who was glaring at her with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"He looks like he still hates me so I guess he's okay." She grumbled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I don't even know who you are."

Her eyebrows shot up as Kaiba interjected. Mokuba met her gave briefly, then looked back at his brother. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Of course you idiot. You're my baby brother."

Mokuba shot her a happy grin, which quickly turned back into a frown as he looked back to his brother. "Wait, you sure you don't remember who she is?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No. Is she your girlfriend? If she is, then that explains why I probably feel like I hate her."

Anastasia bit her tongue at his rude matter-of-fact response. Quickly locking gazes with Mokuba, who shook his head at her, she decided to plaster on a fake smile and "introduce" herself to him. "Mr. Kaiba, my name is Dr. Anastasia Raleigh and I am currently overseeing your recovery here at Domino clinic."

He looked from his brother and back to her. They seemed a little too close to not be dating in his opinion. "You really sure you two aren't dating?"

She rolled her eyes in irritation. "No, we aren't. He has simply been here every day checking on you the last two weeks and I have been keeping him informed on everything that has to do with you."

"TWO WEEKS?" He tried to sit up again, resulting in Mokuba shoving him back down.

"Yes two weeks and you need to STAY DOWN."

Kaiba blinked at his brother's rather loud reaction. _He never raises his voice to me._ Grey clashed with blue as their staring match continued. Sighing, he relaxed back into his pillow. "Fine. But I trust you have been taking care of business?"

His brother sighed in disgust. "Always work. Your ghost will be asking me about forecasts at your funeral."

"Okay, I think this visit is over for today!" Anastasia interjected, steering Mokuba towards the door. "I will let you know when he is ready for visitors tomorrow."

Door clicking shut, she turned back to her patient. Checking his vitals, she was ever so aware of his gaze on her every move. As she moved to step away, he grabbed her hand, catching her by surprise. "Do I know you?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything that would trigger a reaction that would compromise his current state even further. "I'm just a doctor that runs a clinic you've done business with."

His steel blue eyes burned their gaze on her as she shifted uncomfortably in his grip. He wasn't satisfied with her answer, but his memory seemed to be failing him at that moment. Sighing, he released her from his hold. Excusing herself, she bowed slightly to him and exited the room.

* * *

Anastasia exhaled sharply as she leaned against the door to his room. "What is wrong with me?"

Her skin was still burning from the heat of his fingers wrapped around her wrist. What was worse, she liked the sensation. Groaning, she smacked herself on the forehead.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. Me."


End file.
